


Happy Halloween

by Lilys_Eyes



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Too short for a fic, Trick or Treating, too long for a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilys_Eyes/pseuds/Lilys_Eyes
Summary: A little Trick or Treater bumps into Santa Carla's favorite vampire.





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 5 minutes and un-beta’d.

The little girl’s fingers have almost reached the fireflies, dancing over the lawn of the dark house, when she realizes, they’re not fireflies at all, they’re eyes. Dark yellow, almost golden eyes. The owner of those eyes casts her just a quick, indifferent glance, apparently very much absorbed in rifling through a huge bowl of candy under his arm.

The girl knows she’s supposed to always be polite, she probably should say “good evening”, but what comes out after a breathless pause is, “are you…a _real_ vampire?”

She doesn´t know why she asks, she`s known the answer the second she saw the man’s face.

“Oh yeah, I’m a real vampire”, the man replies monotonously, before briefly looking up at her. “Are you a _real_ witch?”

The girl shakes her head, rather regretfully.

“No, that’s just a costume”, she says. “But…but my mom sometimes says, I´m a _real_ pain in the neck.”

She only belatedly realizes, she probably shouldn´t mention necks in the presence of a vampire.

Most people look nicer when they smile, but the vampire really doesn’t.

“Moms…they’re all the same, right?”, he says, raising an eyebrow.

The girl just shrugs somewhat helplessly, she wouldn’t know, she’s never had any other mom. There seems to be some movement above them now. High up, on the roof of the house and the girl thinks she can hear someone giggle softly. When she squints, she can make out a few vague outlines there, dimly silhouetted against the dark sky. Outlines with firefly eyes. She clutches her little plastic pumpkin basket still a bit closer to her chest.

“Are you going to…kill me?”, she squeaks timidly.

The vampire shrugs a shoulder.

“I dunno, you gonna give me a reason to?”, he asks lightly.

“Oh heck no!” The girl emphatically shakes her head.

For some reason that makes the vampire laugh. That doesn’t make him look nicer either.

“Oh  _heck_ no”, he echoes sarcastically.

The girl swallows hard.

“I…I have to go now”, she mumbles, hoping very much the vampire will let her.

But he just nods indifferently.

“Sure, time is candy, huh?”, he says.

Finally he seems to have found something to his liking. With a pleased grin, he fishes a candy bar out of the bowl and pockets it. There is an odd noise behind him, like the soft whoosh of huge birds gliding swiftly through the air.

The vampire shoves the candy bowl into the unresisting girl’s arms.

“Happy Halloween”, he says. Now he looks almost nice, almost.

 

 


End file.
